Island Of The King
|Japanese Name = - - - |Description = An island unlike any other, this pearl of the sea is unrivaled in beauty and uniqueness. Having split from the continent aeons ago, this island formed its very own ecosystem. The creatures that once roamed the lush and spacious jungle were now forced to live on a secluded and small patch of land, surrounded by the sea. Nobody knows what lurks in the waters, for many who dare to investigate never return. |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Brittle cliffs, strong tides |Small monsters = Epioth, Hermitaur, Jagras, Larinoth, Ludroth, Varukamaq |Big monsters = Alpha Epioth, Atozpinax, Gobul, Great Jagras, Lagiacrus, Great Varukamaq, Plesioth, Rathalos, Rreshen'kernoth, Royal Ludroth, Rugotaratua, Voluron, Tsunami Voluron, Yian Garuga, Zenaserisu ??? |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis ThumbThumb |Icon= - - - |Climate = Mediterranean |Weather = Very sunny, occasional rainfall |Secret Areas = 1 |UW Areas = Sea surrounding the island |Shortcuts = Various }} The Island of the King is a small isle located off the coast of the Drenched Thicket. Its peculiar name stems from the legend, that the numerous ruins found there once were part of a large castle. An old wyverian emperor is said to have lived there, ruling over his lands with a strong hand. Nobody knows the truth, however, since mankind has not set foot on the island for aeons. General Description The area is sunny almost every day of the year, having a mediterranean climate, with hot summers and mild, rainy winters. During spring and summer, the sun dries out the landscape, allowing only the toughest of plants to grow. The landscape is rutted, with high cliffs, but also larger plains and long, beautiful beaches at the coastal parts. The sea is usually calm, however, it can become unpredictably strong during strong winds or the rare storms. Food Chain Bottom *Great Jagras *Great Varukamaq *Alpha Epioth *Royal Ludroth Middle *Gobul *Plesioth *Yian Garuga *Rugotaratua Top *Lagiacrus *Rathalos *Voluron *Tsunami Voluron *Zenaserisu *Rreshen'kernogh Special *''???'' Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Shepherd Hare:' An animal often seen scurrying down narrow side paths. Follow one and you might discover a new shortcut. *'Blissbill:' A herbivorous bird that feeds on fruits and seeds. Comfortable around humans and common near Astera, Manano and even Yukumo. *'Buzzing Alcorpion:' Even less common than the Alcorpion, this variant is just as unique. Its stinger is, while still filled with alcohol, more evolved and now also filled with gas. What happens if you kick it...? (When kicked, an amazingly large gas cloud is emitted; it works like a dung bomb) **'Royal Alcorpion:' Endemic to the Island of the King, this shiny relative of the alcorpions found in the Drenched Thicket is truly exquisite. |-|Aquatic= *'Pink Parexus:' A fish whose physiology remains almost unchanged from its ancient ancestors. Its spiny fins help ward off predators. **'Pastel Parexus:' Unlike the Pink Parexus, this genetic mutation is a pure white with pink fins and red eyes. Scientists argue over whether it is an albino or not. **'Great Pink Parexus:' A jumbo-sized Pink Parexus. It must have lived for countless years to reach this size. *'Whetfish:' A fish with a dorsal fin hard enough to be used to sharpen weapons. **'Grindfish:' Subspecies of the Whetfish with jagged dorsal fins. Why exactly they developed like this is unknown, however, the scales are less useful for sharpening weapons. Maybe they can help with cutting your food... (combine the fin with any kind of edible item to temporarily multiply the item amount by 2). **'Great Whetfish:' A jumbo-sized Whetfish. Its dorsal fin surpasses even whetstones in its sharpness. *'Sushifish:' A fatty fish popular among hunters. Its scales are rich in nutrients and can restore health. **'Great Sushifish:' A jumbo-sized Sushifish. Generously plump from its bountiful supply of food. *'Golden Arapaima:' A huge and ancient looking type of predatory fish. It has huge boney plates on its head, neck and jaw, enabling it to eat almost everything. Its scales shine a lustrous golden color. *'Hopguppy:' A fish that bounces across the surface of the water, spreading its pectoral fins to glide farther. **'Great Hopguppy:' A jumbo-sized Hopguppy. Greater in size and gliding abilities. The large pectoral fins look a lot like wings. *'King Marlin:' A fish with a jaw shaped like a sword. Inhabits warm waters, and cannot be seen during cold nights. **'Great King Marlin:' A jumbo-sized King Marlin. Its overwhelming size makes it seem like a different species entirely. |-|Airborne= *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. *'Raczac:' A black bird endemic to the Island of the King. Its head is similar to a parrot's, however, its wingspan is astounding. Built for long distance flights, this bird is a wonder of nature. |-|Treetop= *'Isle Archaex:' A relative of the Jungle Archaex, this bird is truly marvelous. It retains the claws and teeth it has as a chick, using them as tools and weapons. Individuals are usually found nesting on the cliffs. |-|Unclassified= *'Red Dreadingo:' The Red Dreadingo is a smaller variant of the Dreadingo. Its wider stance, sleeker hide and larger tusks make it easy to identify. History Once part of the Drenched Thicket, this island forms its own ecosystem. The dormant volcano at the center of the Drenched Thicket occasionally causes earthquakes, which are usually rather minute. However, not all of them are that harmless, as there can also be extremely powerful earthquakes, such as the one responsible for the Island Of The King. The earthquake was so strong that it caused the ground to break and split open, forming an incredibly large crack. This crack quickly filled with seawater, separating two landmasses from each other. Thus, the Island of the King came to be, having split from the mainland. The terrestrial monsters on the island are different from those found in the Drenched Thicket. Due to the reduced space they were once forced to live on, as well as the rather scarce food sources, they started to evolve. Adapting to the new conditions, they became smaller, faster, as well as tougher. Additionally, they may differ in coloration, however, not as greatly as many subspecies. One should not be fooled by their size, for they can put up a serious fight. Music Themes G-Rank S-Rank Gallery Island Of The King Image 001.jpg Island Of The King Image 002.jpg Island Of The King Image 003.jpg Island Of The King Image 004.jpg Island Of The King Image 005.jpg Notes *As mentioned, most monsters unable to fly or swim long distances are smaller and faster, while also sometimes displaying different colors. **Affected monsters include Great Jagras (blue, red and brown specimens), Great Varukamaq (white and grey specimens), Gobul (brown and blue specimens) and Rugotaratua (black, red and yellow specimens). **Elemental changes or the addition of new attacks do not occur. *However, even though Yian Garuga are capable of flight, they too are different from mainland individuals. **It is mentioned that these are a type of Yian Garuga only found on this island. **The individuals can vary in size, although they all are smaller than normal Yian Garuga. **Additionally, they differ in coloration - reports of grey, pitch black and even reddish specimens have been confirmed. *Interestingly, Rugotaratua found on this island are in the middle of th food chain, unlike those found in the Drenched Thicket, which are at the top. *There are numerous traps found on this island. **Large monsters can lose their grip on the higher cliffs, falling down and receiving damage. However, hunters can trip and fall too, which can be dangerous. **One of the cliffs has a rather brittle and weak part, making it a rock trap. *There are strange, ancient looking texts on the walls of some ruins. **During expeditions, one can copy parts of them and send them to Manano. The researchers will start deciphering the text fragments - it takes one quest to complete one fragment. Credit *'ThumbThumb:' For letting me create the page, providing me with pictures and having the idea in the first place. Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:ThumbThumb